A Pokemon Tournament
by stormyheck
Summary: A story about a Pokemon tournament bad sumarry good stort R&R please!
1. Round 1 Battle 1

Welcome folks said the announcer, I'd like to introduce to two people known around the globe for their studies on Pokemon give it up for Professors Elm and Oak! The crowd roared with excitement as Pro. Elm a skinny man with untidy brown hair and Pro. Oak an older man with untidy gray hair entered the stadium. This is certainly going to be the biggest tournament of the century said Oak. With that said let's get our first battle on the way!said Elm. A tall girl with black hair wearing a leather tank top and pants entered the stadium. All the way from Cherrygrove City it's Wendy Goth!yelled Oak. And here's her challenger Peter Noon!yelled Oak. A tall boy with green hair wearing sunglasses a red shirt and jeans entered the stadium. Let the battle begin!yelled Elm. Wendy grabbed a pokeball from her belt Let's do this go Hitmonchan! Wendy has chosen Hitmonchan a powerful fighting type, What will Peter choose?yelled Oak. Peter grabbed a pokeball from his belt, I choose you! Crobat! Crobat versus Hitmonchan this should be an exciting match said Elm. Hitmonchan Mach Punch!comanded Wendy. Hitmonchan hurled at Crobat. Crobat counter it use Sleep Powder!comaned Peter. A purple powder was released from Crobat's wings and it hit Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan has been hit with sleep powder this could be it said Oak. Hitmonchan wake up!yelled Wendy. Hitmonchan eagerly responded to her call. Peter became nervous this wasn't going to be easy. Hitmonchan is still in this battle what a quick recovery said Elm. All right Hitmonchan use Comet Punch!yelled Wendy. Crobat never saw it coming the attack sent Crobat flying. Crobat is unable to battle Hitmonchan wins said the field judge. Crobat return said Peter; he selected another Pokeball from his belt, Go! Espeon. Peter has chosen Espeon a rare and powerful psychic type this could turn things around said Oak. Espeon Psywave now!yelled Peter. A powerful blast hit Hitmonchan and sent it flying. Now finish it off Tackle it!yelled Peter. Espeon rammed into Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan can no longer battle the winner is Peter said the field judge. Hitmonchan return said Wendy; she grabbed another pokeball from her belt, go Typholsion! Wow a Typholsion this should be interesting said Elm. Typholsion use Fire Blast!yelled Wendy. A bolt of fire was sent hurling at Espeon. Espeon dodge it!yelled Peter. But it was too slow and the Fire Blast sent Espeon flying. Espeon is unable to battle Wendy is the winner said the field judge. Espeon return said Peter; he grabbed the last pokeball from his belt. Go! Golem!. Peter has chosen Golem this is his last Pokemon he better make it count!yelled Oak. Golem Rollout!yelled Peter. Golem rolled itself into a ball a rolled toward Typhosion. The attack hit making Typhosion fly through the air. Now finish it off Golem use Mega Punch!said Peter. Golem punched Typholsion with amazing force. Typholsion can no longer battle Peter wins said field judge. Typhosion return said Wendy she grabbed the last pokeball, Go! Poliwrath!yelled Wendy. Both trainers are down to their last Pokemon and Wendy has the advantage said Oak. Poliwrath use Bubblebeam said Wendy. Bubbles were sent hurling at Golem the impact of the blast sent Golem flying. Now finish it off Poliwrath use Water Gun said Wendy. A powerful jet of water hit Golem. Golem is unable to battle the winner of the battle and match is Wendy Goth said the field judge. Looks like our winner is Wendy said Oak. The next match will start in half an hour so buy a snack and a cold drink said Elm.  
  
Please review and feel free to tell me what Pokemon battle matchups you want! 


	2. Round 1 Battle 2

That was an amazing match just then!yelled Elm. Yes now let's get our second battle started!yelled Oak. Here's are winner from the previous battle Wendy Goth!yelled Elm. And here's her challenger from Vermilion City Darren Barksale said Oak. Let's get this battle started!yelled Elm. Wendy grabbed a pokeball from her belt, Go Pigeot! Wendy has chosen Pigeot what will Darren choose?yelled Oak, Darren grabbed a pokeball from his belt, I choose you Kangastan! Pigeot Quick Attack!commaned Wendy. The flying Pokemon charged at Kangaskan. Kangastan grab it!yelled Darren. Kangastan grabbed Pigeot's wing. Now Kangastan Seismic Toss!yelled Darren. Kangastan spun it's arm around and around and sent Pidgeot flying. Pidgeot try flying upwards said Wendy. Pidgeot flew upwards. Now Pidgeot use Steel Wing! Pidgeot's wing glowed and it hit Kangastan. Kangastan fell over, Kangastan get up!yelled Darren. Kangaskan jumped up. All right now use Mega Punch!yelled Darren. Kangastan hit Pidgeot with incredible force the attack sent Pidgeot flying. Pidgeot was falling. Kangastan finish it off Tail Whip!yelled Darren. Kangastan hit Pidgeot with it's powerful tail. Pidgeot is unable to battle Darren and Kangastan win said the field judge. Pidgeot return! Wendy chose another pokeball from her belt, Let's do this Raichu! Raichu Thunder!yelled Wendy. A massive jolt of electricity hit Kangastan. Kangastan is unable to battle Wendy wins. Darren grabbed another pokeball from his belt, Go Electabuzz! Looks like Darren has chosen to fight fire with fire or in this case electricity with electricity said Oak. Electabuzz Thunder Punch!yelled Darren. Electbuzz's fist sparked and it hit Raichu. Raichu wasn't hurt badly but Wendy never expected the next attack. Electabuzz Earthquake!yelled Darren. Electabuzz hit the ground with a powerful jolt of electricity. The columns began to crack. Suddenly the stadium was filled with smoke. What the coughed Wendy. Prepare for trouble. And make it double. To protect the world from devastation. To unite all peoples within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie! James! Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight. Meowth that's right. The smoke cleared and a boy and a girl both wearing white uniforms with big red R on the chest. Give us your Pokemon and we'll go easy on ya said Meowth, Not so fast Team Rocket. A small boy wearing a red and white cap entered the stadium. The twerp!cried James. Pikachu Thunderbolt em said Ash. Pikachu cheeks sparked and hit Team Rocket with a powerful Thunderbolt. Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!cried the team of Pokemon theives. Well after a surprise visit by Team Rocket this battle has continued said Elm. Electabuzz Earthquake!yelled Darren. Raichu is unable to battle Darren wins said the field judge. Wendy grabbed the last pokeball from her belt, Go Gryados said Wendy. Electabuzz Thunderbolt!yelled Darren. A massive jolt of electricity hit Gryados. Gryados is unable to battle the winner of the battle and match goes to Darren Barksale said the field judge. That ends our second battle said Oak. Be back in half and hour for the final battle of Round 1 said Elm.  
  
Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
